


Разделенные души

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Special Quest [5]
Category: A Late Quartet (2012), Youth (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Divergent Timelines, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: не все родственные души проводят вместе жизнь напролет





	

**Author's Note:**

> соулмэйт-AU, смещение таймлайна

Они сидят напротив друг друга, так же, как в их первую встречу, когда Фред позвал к себе Питера после репетиции, на которой почувствовал родство их душ. С тех пор прошло много времени, но Фред до сих пор помнит каждую деталь, даже запах сырости, заполнявший все вокруг — весна выдалась холодной, и дожди шли почти каждый день. 

Фред не стал спрашивать, но он уверен: Питер тоже помнит. Невозможно забыть разговор с человеком, душа которого — прямое продолжение твоей собственной. 

— Не говори мне, что явился принести извинения, — говорит Питер. — Потому что я не хочу показаться невежливым, но принимать их не намерен. 

Фред не надеялся на какой-то другой ответ. Питер послал его к черту еще сорок лет назад, и едва ли за это время что-то изменилось. Но все же он здесь — это было бы правильно: навестить Питера после того, что с ним случилось. 

Его дом выглядит пустым, и Фред вспоминает, что жена Питера умерла, а, значит, тот остался совсем один. Все, что у него было, — квартет, в котором он больше не может играть.  
— Если кто-то и должен извиняться, так это ты. Это не я устроил тот скандал, насколько помню. 

— «Скандал» — такое громкое слово, — усмехается Питер, осторожно складывая руки на коленях, и Фред отводит взгляд, только бы не смотреть на припухшие суставы: артрит пока не зашел далеко, но пальцы Питера согнуты некрасиво, он совсем не похож сейчас на того талантливейшего виолончелиста, которым был, когда встретился с Фредом впервые. — Я всего лишь выбрал тот путь, который устраивал меня больше, и, откровенно говоря, меня не особенно беспокоит, насколько он устраивал тебя.

Питер говорит спокойным, ровным тоном, все в точности как когда они расстались. Фреду нечасто попадались люди вроде него — кажется, совершенно неспособные на гнев. Возможно, все сильные эмоции проходят внутри него сквозь какой-то фильтр, стушевываясь, сменяя яркие цвета на пастельные. 

Фред не видел его молодым, они поздно встретились, но почти уверен: в двадцать лет Питер был таким же. 

— Я понадеялся на то, что твоя гордость не позволит тебе добиваться меня, тратить на родственную душу время, которое можно посвятить написанию новых гениальных сюит. — Он произносит это без малейшего намека на усмешку, но Фред все равно слышит кавычки вокруг слова «гениальных». — И угадал.

Тогдашний последний разговор Фред помнит до сих пор, и дело не только в том, что Питер назвал его музыку «отвратительной». То, что человек с родственной душой мог так просто прогнать его, не укладывалось в его голове очень долго. Они должны были идеально дополнить друг друга: Питер стал бы величайшим виолончелистом своего времени, а Фред вошел бы в историю как лучший композитор второй половины двадцатого века. 

Но Питеру не нравилась его музыка — он назвал ее «абсурдной, уродливой помесью Штрауса и Стравинского, одновременно претенциозной и манерной» — и не нравится до сих пор, судя по всему. 

— Думаю, ты знаешь, почему я здесь. — Подавшись вперед, Фред накрывает ладонью напряженные пальцы Питера, согнутые так, что рука напоминает птичью лапу, болезнь изуродовала их. Но все же силы близости родственных душ должно хватить на несколько концертов. Прощальных концертов Фреда, которые должны быть идеальными. — Если я буду рядом, ты, возможно, снова сможешь играть. Вернешься к своей виолончели.

Музыка — их общее слабое место, в этом Фред тоже уверен. 

Даже само родство их душ звучит как музыка — Фред чувствует заполняющие его звуки, снова и снова складывающиеся в гармоничное общее целое. Возможно, Питер ощущает его так же — или нет, мелодия крутится не у него в голове, а на кончиках пальцев, он чувствует ее всем телом, как будто водит по струнам смычком. 

— Ненадолго. — Питер высвобождает руки, чуть поморщившись от боли. Он знает, что близость с Фредом поможет ему остановить развитие болезни, но для него это явно ничего не меняет. — У меня был выбор еще сорок лет назад: превосходно играть твою музыку или играть что-то настоящее в меру собственных способностей, я принял решение тогда и не намерен от него отказываться.

Он пожимает плечами. Потом улыбается. Фред представляет себе, как звучал бы большой оркестр, в котором партию виолончели вел бы Питер. Тот, кто должен понимать его музыку лучше, чем кто бы то ни было другой. 

— Разве это не лучше, чем ничего? 

Музыка у него внутри искажается. Как будто весь оркестр разом забыл ноты, все инструменты расстроились, и идеальная гармония мгновенно превращается в абсолютный хаос.

— Не заставляй меня говорить, что твои сочинения и есть «ничего», с каждым годом мне все меньше нравится расстраивать людей. Ты никогда не напишешь музыки, которую мне захотелось бы сыграть. 

Питер медленно поднимается с места. Теперь он выглядит совсем старым: опущенные плечи, неуклюже подогнутые — только бы ни к чему не прикасаться — руки. 

— Знаешь, меня поддерживали мысли о тебе, — добавляет Питер, глядя Фреду в глаза. — Именно мое нежелание играть твою музыку и привело меня в квартет, который был моей жизнью все эти годы. Так что можно смело сказать, что ты и твоя музыка сделали меня счастливым, все как положено: родственные души несут друг другу счастье.

— Крайне странная трактовка. — Оркестранты внутри у Фреда все никак не могут настроить инструменты. 

— Это — лучшее, что я могу тебе предложить. — Питер снова пожимает плечами — движение выходит неестественным, скованным. — Можешь написать симфонию о родственной душе, которая не захотела вступать в благословенный союз.

Похоже, Питер никогда не слышал о «Разделенных душах» — сюите для струнного квартета, написанной Фредом почти двадцать лет назад, ведь для того, чтобы создать нечто действительно заслуживающее внимания, требуется время. «Разделенные души» не так популярны, как «Простые мелодии» или «Симфония Конго», но в них есть определенная элегантность. Ведущая партия отдана виолончели, которая не желает соглашаться со скрипками и альтом, она спорит с ними, а потом — уходит, постепенно затихая, звук исчезает, квартет превращается в не знающее раздоров трио, в центре которого зияет оставленная виолончелью выбоина. 

Иногда выразить свои чувства в музыке очень просто, иногда — намного сложнее. Фреду потребовалось приложить немало усилий, чтобы превратить все разговоры с Питером в «Разделенные души», но он доволен результатом. 

— Тебе не приходило в голову, что, останься ты со мной, я бы написал однажды то, что понравилось бы тебе? Ты играл лучше, когда я был рядом. Значит, я бы мог создать настоящий шедевр.

Фред снова смотрит на пальцы Питера, а потом отводит взгляд. 

— Возможно, так и было бы, или же ты бы написал то, что критики назвали бы шедевром, а я бы услышал все ту же мешанину, как будто нотную бумагу засидели мухи. Я ненавижу твою музыку, и ничто этого не изменит.

Фред может снова спросить, неужели все дело только в его музыке, неужели вопросы вкуса могут быть настолько значимыми — но он уже знает ответ. Музыка — все, что есть в жизни Питера, равно как и в его собственной. 

— Нет, спасибо. Я останусь в Штатах до одиннадцатого числа. Если передумаешь — я оставлю тебе визитку. 

Фред вытаскивает из кармана визитницу, но Питер молча качает головой, медленно поднимает руки, останавливая его. 

— Не стоит. — Он снова мягко усмехается. — Думаю, я уже сыграл все, что мог, а ты написал все, что успел. 

Музыка, играющая у Фреда внутри, наконец снова избавляется от фальши, становясь такой, какой и должна быть. Он узнает мелодию.

— Не буду предлагать тебе остаться на чай, — говорит Питер. — Прощай. 

И это действительно все, что можно сказать. 

Дело не в прошедших годах, не в том, что поздно становиться ближе друг к другу, как это положено для родственных душ, а в том, что они никогда не будут звучать гармонично. С точки зрения Фреда, традиционное «гармоничное звучание» переоценивают, но Питер явно придерживается иного мнения, и слишком поздно пытаться его переубедить. 

Ведь это они — разделенные души.


End file.
